


La ausencia acrecienta las grandes pasiones (aunque sólo hayas salido de casa por helado)

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco extraña a Harry. Después, ya no. Traducción de un oneshot de Anise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La ausencia acrecienta las grandes pasiones (aunque sólo hayas salido de casa por helado)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1009) by Anise. 



Harry cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió a la cocina. Colocó la bolsa sobre la mesa y comenzó a vaciar su contenido.

—¿En dónde estabas?

Harry brincó del susto y se giró. Draco estaba parado en la puerta, vestido solamente con unos calzoncillos de seda —los calzoncillos de seda de _Harry_— y con un gesto de molestia en la cara. Estaba despeinado, el cabello parado en punta detrás de la nuca, y aunque tenía los ojos entrecerrados con suspicacia, éstos se le veían innegablemente soñolientos. Traía marcas de la sábana en la cara.

—¿Qué tal tu siesta? —preguntó Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Te fuiste! —lo acusó Draco mirándolo con rabia.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció.

—Eh… sí —dijo Harry con lentitud—. Sé que me fui.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —quiso saber Draco.

Vaya, _ahora sí _que Harry estaba confundido.

—Dijiste… dijiste que querías helado —dijo Harry, sacando el envase de cartón de la bolsa—. Y necesitábamos otras cosas más. Yo solamente estaba…

—¡Abandonándome! —dijo Draco echando humo por las orejas.

—¡No es cierto! Sólo fui…

—Te extrañé —dijo Draco, todavía con gesto de pocos amigos.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Estabas dormido —dijo pacientemente—. Pensé que alcanzaría a regresar antes de que despertaras.

—Bueno, pues no fue así, y desperté solo en esa camota y sin tener idea de adónde habías ido —dijo Draco de mala gana. Y que un rayo partiera a Harry si Draco no se veía delicioso con el labio inferior levantado de aquella forma. Eso hizo que Harry deseara anteponer al helado otra cosa que estaba seguro sería mucho más satisfactoria.

Alejó su vista del labio inferior de Draco y continuó sacando el contenido de la bolsa.

—Hemos estado en la cama durante días y necesitábamos varias cosas, así que decidí salir de compras. Ya estoy de regreso, y ahora tenemos comida de verdad, _y _tú tienes tu helado, así que deja de comportarte como un mocoso mimado.

—_¿Un mocoso mimado?_ —Oh, no, _ese _tono siempre hacía que a Harry se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Significaba que Draco estaba tramando algo—. ¿Piensas que soy un mocoso mimado por extrañarte? ¿Por querer estar contigo?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio que Draco daba un paso hacia él.

—Pero sólo me salí por un momentito, Draco. En serio, te estás comportando... bueno, quizá no como un mocoso mimado, pero no estás siendo razonable, además, ya estoy en casa y…

—Entonces, eso es lo que piensas.

Oh, Draco estaba justo detrás de él. Un segundo después el cálido aliento de Draco estaba cubriendo su oreja y él estaba alineado contra Harry, su delgado y adormilado cuerpo sintiéndose tibio y plano contra su espalda. Lentamente, Draco sacó la varita de Harry de la pretina de sus pantalones, y Harry observó cómo la colocaba cuidadosamente encima de la mesa.

—Pero de todas maneras te extrañé —susurró Draco y Harry se tragó un gemido cuando comenzó a besarle la nuca—. Te extrañé tanto. —Los brazos de Draco rodearon sus caderas, deslizándose por encima de su estómago, más abajo—… Y tú me abandonaste.

—Draco —gimió Harry—, yo no…

—Sí, me abandonaste, te fuiste y ahora necesitas compensarme —la voz de Draco era como seda líquida, cubriéndolo, y su boca estaba caliente y sus manos, oh, sus manos.

—Te traje helado —dijo Harry con voz débil.

—Eso no es suficiente —gruñó Draco.

Repentinamente, Draco estaba moviendo a Harry, y antes de que éste se diera cuenta de qué era lo que había pasado, su espalda chocó contra el refrigerador, _fuerte. _Sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de poder respirar de nuevo, Draco le cayó encima, sus manos sacándole la camisa, sus dedos abriéndole los botones de los vaqueros, tirando de su ropa para quitársela.

—Draco —jadeó Harry.

—Cá-lla-te.

Y entonces la lengua de Draco estaba dentro de su boca, mojada y ardiente, deslizándose por todo lo largo de su paladar, de sus dientes, empujándose con profundidad y suavidad. Harry sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban y Draco lo siguió mientras resbalaba hasta el suelo, la superficie del refrigerador sintiéndose helada contra su espalda desnuda. Escuchó que una tela se rompía y entonces la mano de Draco estaba aferrando su polla, _joder_, la tenía dura, la había tenido así desde que Draco había entrado a la cocina.

El piso estaba muy frío y uno de los brazos de Harry ya se había librado de la manga de la camisa, la cual estaba ahorcándolo justo ahí donde le llegaba a la garganta. Draco ignoró sus jadeos y terminó de bajarle los pantalones por completo, dejando de besarlo en la boca, sólo para pegar los labios a una de las tetillas de Harry apenas un milisegundo después.

—¡Ah! Oh, sólo… sí, oh, déjame… ¡ah! —Harry estaba tartamudeando, medio ahogado, y tan excitado que le dolía. Tomó el despeinado pelo de Draco con las manos, engarruñando los dedos incontrolablemente cuando Draco clavó los dientes alrededor de su pezón y con la mano, apretó su erección. Harry deseaba poder liberar sus piernas del pantalón, pero se encontró con que cualquier movimiento coordinado quedaba en esos momentos muy lejos de su capacidad, y entonces Draco estaba encima de él, cruelmente arrojando la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás y prendándose de su cuello, chupando y mordiendo.

—Draco —gimoteó Harry, arqueando la espalda, inclinándose hacia la tibieza que estaba encima de él. El pecho de Draco se sentía lustroso y suave contra él, tanta y tanta _piel. _Harry podía sentir la polla de Draco, dura a través de los calzoncillos de seda, presionando contra su cadera desnuda. Las caderas de Draco se movían mecánicamente contra él, frotándose contra él, y durante todo ese tiempo aquellos endemoniados dedos deslizándose sobre su hinchado miembro, provocando y sonsacando, jugando con su hendidura, untando el preseminal por toda su erección.

—Necesito follarte —gruñó Draco y la excitación explotó a través de todo el cuerpo de Harry, haciéndolo jadear y retorcerse, arrojar la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el suelo.

Harry se incorporó buscando un beso, enterrando su lengua dentro de la boca de Draco y girándolos a los dos, su ropa todavía era un nudo desordenado alrededor de él, impidiendo sus movimientos. Las piernas de Draco se abrazaron de Harry y la polla desnuda de éste resbaló por todo lo largo de la lustrosa tela de los calzoncillos que cubría la erección de Draco, empujándose y moliéndose contra ella, ambos eran todo manos, dientes y lenguas, desesperación y necesidad.

Volvieron a girarse una vez más y Harry soltó un aullido cuando su pierna se golpeó contra la pata de la mesa. Cajas y envases de cartón les llovieron a su alrededor; el helado aterrizó cerca de la cabeza de Harry haciendo un ruido sordo y la tapa se abrió. Helado de color pálido y a medio congelar salpicó las baldosas y, con un tintineo, también la varita de Harry cayó desde la mesa hasta el piso.

Harry y Draco forcejearon el uno contra el otro, peleando por obtener más contacto, ambos tratando de tocar al otro lo más posible. Harry estaba casi frenético y su maldita camisa todavía le colgaba de un brazo y del cuello, pero no podía parar, no podía pensar, no podía respirar.

Jadeando, Draco se alejó un poco de Harry y éste gimió, su mano todavía en el cabello de Draco, tratando de tirar de él de nuevo hacia abajo. Draco estaba estirándose hacia delante y por encima de él, y Harry se incorporó un poco para lamer sus pectorales. Entonces Draco estuvo de regreso encima de Harry y éste casi gritó.

Algo jodidamente frío surcó por su estómago, casi tan doloroso como si miles de alfileres se le clavaran en el cuerpo, y Harry estuvo a punto de correrse tan sólo con eso.

—¡Joder!

Draco sonrió muy pagado de él y levantó la mano, chorreando más del casi derretido helado por encima del pecho de Harry. Entonces, Draco abrió sus sonrosados labios y se lamió delicadamente los dedos, gimiendo ante el sabor, antes de bajar la mano y sumergir aquellos pegajosos y dulces dedos dentro de la boca de Harry.

Harry revoloteó la lengua alrededor de los dedos de Draco mientras éste los introducía lentamente en su boca, empujándolos con suavidad. La vainilla estaba dulce y fresca y Harry chupó la cremosa golosina con cuidado hasta dejar los dedos de Draco completamente limpios, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras observaba a Draco sonreír con amplitud. Entonces, Draco se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamer su estómago.

Labios suaves, tan suaves, moviéndose encima de su cuerpo, una lengua tibia bebiéndoselo, quemándose como fuego contra la frialdad de su piel. Todavía con los dedos de Draco en la boca, Harry gimió y chupó más fuerte, cerrando los ojos mientras Draco se movía por todo su torso, chupando y lamiendo, gimiendo sobre él.

Labios tibios cerrándose alrededor de un endurecido pezón, tirando y sorbiendo mientras Draco se colocaba firmemente encima de Harry, el vientre plano de Draco sintiéndose tibio y pesado contra su erección. Harry removió las caderas, cerró los ojos y jadeó cuando los filosos dientes de Draco se clavaron en su sensible piel. Draco gruñó y tiró de su pezón; mechones de sedoso cabello rubio rozando contra el pecho de Harry y éste podía percibir el aroma que desprendían los dos: a almizcle, a lujuria, _Jesús._

Harry estaba temblando, sus manos aferrándose de los hombros de Draco, casi haciendo arcadas cuando Draco empujó sus dedos más adentro, follándose su boca. Harry empujó sus caderas más duro y estuvo a punto de desestabilizar a Draco, y entonces, éste se lanzó hacia delante y lo mordió más fuerte.

Sacó los dedos de la boca de Harry, moviéndose hacia un lado y bajando los vaqueros de Harry lo más que pudo hacerlo. Soltando palabrotas, Draco se movió hacia atrás y se arrodilló, dejando a un jadeante Harry acostado en el piso mientras que él le quitaba uno de sus zapatos y le liberaba una sola pierna del pantalón.

—Dios, ah… _Draco…_

Pero Draco se encontraba en un punto en el cual ya no escuchaba nada de lo que Harry tuviera qué decir. Agarró las piernas de Harry y las empujó hacia afuera, hasta abrírselas completamente, haciendo que las rodillas casi tocaran el suelo. Draco, respirando agitadamente y con la cara sonrojada, miró fijamente hacia Harry durante un momento, un sentimiento sin nombre relampagueando en sus grises ojos. Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero todo lo que salió de ella fue un ruido incomprensible porque Draco se dejó caer hacia delante, sus manos aplastando las rodillas de Harry contra el piso, devorando la erección de éste de un solo bocado.

Harry vio estrellas. Se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, su cuerpo tensándose como cuerda de arco, gimiendo sin control. La boca de Draco estaba ardiendo, estaba mojada, apretada; Harry podía sentir su garganta contrayéndose alrededor de la punta de su erección y él en verdad estaba muy cerca de terminar. Draco estaba haciendo ruiditos con su boca cerrada alrededor de su hinchado miembro, chupando con profundidad, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo y usando las manos para mantenerlo quieto, clavándolo contra las frías baldosas.

De repente, Draco se alejó de él, liberando su erección y haciendo que ésta golpeteara de regreso contra el vientre de Harry. Éste se quejó ante el abrupto abandono, pero Draco ya estaba gateando por encima de su cuerpo, sus manos empujando las piernas de Harry hasta colocarlas arriba de las de él. Se arrojó sobre Harry, sus labios chocaron, sus dientes se golpearon dolorosamente y Harry sintió cómo Draco se bajaba los calzoncillos de seda hasta las caderas.

La lengua de Draco se sumergió dentro de la boca de Harry; cruel, buscando, mientras la durísima punta de su erección se alojaba en medio de las muy abiertas nalgas del moreno. El pánico revoloteó en el pecho de Harry cuando las caderas de Draco se empujaron hacia delante, hacia su entrada, presionando los músculos, forzándolos, y su cuerpo se tensó todavía más, anticipando el dolor que seguramente iba a llegar. Sus manos empujaron débilmente los hombros de Draco; nunca antes éste había sido tan agresivo. No era que Harry se estuviese quejando, en realidad eso le estaba gustando mucho, pero ser follado en seco… eso sí que iba a doler.

Draco se empujó hacia delante un poco más, la punta de su erección aflojando la entrada de Harry hasta conseguir abrirla un poco, sólo un poco, justo lo suficiente como para que ardiera. Entonces, dejó de besarlo y movió su brazo hacia un lado, su mano hurgando debajo de la mesa. Harry giró su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver la mano de Draco recogiendo su anteriormente caída varita.

—En verdad no creíste que te lo iba a hacer en seco, ¿o sí? —preguntó Draco casi sin aliento, acomodándose de nuevo en posición.

Harry parpadeó mientras lo miraba y abrió la boca. La cerró de nuevo cuando Draco apuntó la varita hacia su propia mano y murmuraba algo entre dientes. Le sonrió con arrogancia a Harry mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a acariciarse el hinchado miembro con sus dedos ahora lubricados, gimiendo suavemente.

Joder, Draco se veía hermoso, sus ojos brillando, su pecho respirando agitado, su piel brillante de sudor mientras se acariciaba él mismo con lentitud, su erección resplandeciendo con el aceite. Y oh, Draco lo sabía, sabía cómo se veía; Harry podía verlo en la expresión engreída que tenía en su bellísimo rostro. Eso, excitó a Harry todavía mucho más.

Draco dejó de acariciarse la polla y tomó a Harry de las caderas, tirando de él hasta colocárselas encima de sus muslos, el repentino movimiento provocando un jadeo de parte de Harry. Sus piernas fueron abiertas aún más por los muslos de Draco, su culo fue levantado del suelo, cayendo encima del regazo de su compañero, y Draco estaba sonriéndole malignamente mientras se alineaba con él.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando Draco empujó. La lenta invasión fue exquisita; gruesa, ardorosa, caliente. La carne de Harry dio de sí con facilidad, abriéndose a la intrusión, su interior contrayéndose, flexionándose alrededor de Draco. Dios, la polla de Draco se sentía enorme, y Harry quería más, silenciosamente suplicaba por más mientras abría las piernas todo lo que podía y se empujaba hacia Draco todo lo que era capaz.

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que Draco estuviera apenas a medio camino. Desde su frente caían gotas de sudor y Harry podía sentirlo temblar. Éste apretó su culo con fuerza, deseando poder chupar a Draco lo más profundo posible, y Draco gruñó, enterró los dedos en los muslos de Harry y _se empujó _ contra él.

_Joder._

Harry se sujetó de los antebrazos de Draco y se sostuvo de ahí mientras él se deslizaba en su interior. Muy profundamente. Harry sintió como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos lo más dulcemente posible. Estaba meciéndose contra la pelvis de Draco, impotente, sometiéndose completamente, no deseando otra cosa en el mundo más que ser tomado y ya.

Draco no lo decepcionó.

Muy arriba de él, con el pecho resplandeciendo, flexionando los músculos, Draco se retiró de Harry y de nuevo lo penetró, lo suficientemente duro como para hacerlo chirriar los dientes. Estableció un ritmo delirante, castigador, follándose a Harry con profundas y duras estocadas, sosteniéndolo fuerte.

Draco lo sostenía de las caderas, empujando su cuerpo hacia delante y sobre la polla de Harry con cada empellón. Los hombros de Harry estaban totalmente apoyados contra el suelo; su espalda, arqueada; su cabeza, caída hacia atrás; sus piernas, imposiblemente abiertas y abrazadas alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Draco. Entonces, Draco se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó un brazo por debajo de la espalda baja de Harry, acunándolo, sosteniéndolo hacia arriba mientras se empujaba dentro de él una y otra vez.

Harry podía sentir su orgasmo acercarse, casi a su alcance, dentro de su entrepierna, expandiéndose hacia sus bolas, expandiéndose hacia arriba por su torturada erección. Sentía preseminal espeso y aterciopelado, su polla estaba goteando contra su estómago, y entonces, cuando Draco se enterró particularmente duro, golpeando a Harry precisamente _ahí, _expulsó un chorro de líquido claro, más preseminal, cayendo hacia arriba, por todo su pecho_._

Jesús, Harry estaba muriéndose. Draco lo maltrató con ganas, sosteniéndolo, moviéndolo, follándoselo violentamente. Harry estaba cerca, tan cerca, sus músculos apretados, su entrada contrayéndose, estrujándose, tirando de Draco más profundamente hacia dentro. No podía abrir las piernas lo suficiente, no podía tomar a Draco lo suficientemente adentro, quería que lo devorara, que lo destruyera, que se le metiera por debajo de la piel y nunca más saliera de ahí.

—Draco, _por favor, _oh, Dios, por favor.

Estaba suplicando. Nada podía importarle menos.

Pero cuando los húmedos dedos de Draco se cerraron alrededor de su chorreante erección, Harry estuvo jodidamente feliz de haber suplicado. Draco lo apretó una sola vez, girando su mano, tirando de él, y la polla de Harry explotó.

Gruesos chorros de semen se regaron por encima de todo su estómago y de su pecho. Espesas gotas cayeron más arriba, golpeándolo en la barbilla y dentro de su boca abierta y jadeante. Probó su propio sabor amargo mientras su cuerpo parecía estarse volteando al revés. Oleada tras oleada lo invadió, haciéndolo convulsionarse, haciéndolo gritar hasta que le dolió la garganta. Su culo pulsó y Draco se lo folló imposiblemente más fuerte, gimiendo, arponeándose dentro de él mientras Harry se corría, y se corría, y _se corría._

Harry se desplomó sobre el piso, exhausto, su cuerpo sacudiéndose debido a la fuerza de las estocadas de Draco, sus anteojos resbalándose por toda su cara. Se quedó acostado ahí, temblando, devastado, mientras Draco se lo follaba, mientras Draco lo usaba, usaba su cuerpo para conseguir terminar.

Dios, quedarse tendido así… Harry creyó que era una de las situaciones más ardientes en las que se había encontrado jamás. Se permitió relajarse, se permitió a él mismo _sentir. _Su culo le ardía como si estuviese prendido en llamas y él estaba tan pegajoso y mojado, pero cuando Draco se empujó dentro de él otra vez, lo más profundo que pudo llegar, manteniéndose así durante un momento, Harry gimió junto con él. Mojado, mojado, mojado, profundo y pulsante dentro de su culo, llenándolo, completándolo. Joder, sentir a Draco correrse así era casi tan bueno como correrse él mismo otra vez. Pareció durar para siempre y cuando Draco se dejó caer hacia delante, aplastando el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo, Harry débilmente lo envolvió entre sus brazos y sonrió.

Mirando hacia el techo, Harry parpadeaba para despejarse los ojos. La cabeza le dolía ahí donde se había golpeado contra el suelo, y el cuello le ardía por culpa de la camisa que estaba enredada a su alrededor. Draco tenía la cara presionada contra su hombro, unos pocos mechones de su húmedo cabello habían caído dentro de la boca abierta de Harry.

Nada de eso le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Tienes un gran desorden qué limpiar —le dijo Draco, incorporándose finalmente. Harry estuvo complacido de notar que la voz le temblaba un poco.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué tengo que limpiar yo? —preguntó Harry, sonriendo ampliamente aunque no quería hacerlo. Su voz no estaba mucho más estable que la de Draco—. Fuiste tú quien hizo el desorden.

—Sí, pero tú me abandonaste, y tienes que compensarme. —Draco lo besó en la frente.

—Creí que lo que acabábamos de hacer era tu compensación.

—No, no lo fue. Pero ya llegará. —Draco se retiró de él, sofocando un gemido y sonriendo—. Estaré en la ducha. Ven conmigo cuando hayas terminado de limpiar y entonces, entre los dos decidiremos cuál será tu castigo.

Draco se levantó elegantemente y Harry se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado en los antebrazos, observándolo caminar desnudo hacia la puerta de la cocina. La polla de Harry, increíblemente, dio un tironcito de interés ante la vista de aquel culo perfecto. Miró a su alrededor, a la siniestrada cocina, y decidió que Draco valía la pena todo eso y más.


End file.
